


you pour light inside the crack in my armor

by atruedreamer



Series: sakuatsu fluff week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assumptions, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atruedreamer/pseuds/atruedreamer
Summary: love was about more than just having it reciprocated.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu fluff week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	you pour light inside the crack in my armor

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five: Confessions

He was pacing the corridor, grateful for this deadend hallway that was mostly always empty during these events. This was it, this was his only chance to do it, his last chance. His fist clenched tightly around the button in his palm.

Nationals were over, and - while there were still a couple months left in the school year - this would be the last time he saw Atsumu in person for a while. It was now or never, and he wasn’t one to leave something incomplete.

He’d trusted Motoya to deliver his message, and now he waited.

Part of him wondered if he should have just gone to find Atsumu himself. Surely, he would know what this was about. Kiyoomi wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Having Atsumu know his intentions before he arrived might make this all easier to do.

_Maybe he wouldn’t show._

That thought had Kiyoomi stopping in his tracks, his heart aching a little at the idea of a rejection. He took a settling breath, lips pursed a little as he tried to dispel the invasive thought.

Rejection was always a possibility, and he’d already decided it wouldn’t stop him from going forward. Nothing would. Sharing his love was about more than just having it reciprocated. It was about telling Atsumu all the ways he admired him.

The strength he saw in him. The growth he’d watched bloom. How brilliantly he’d stepped into the role of a leader as the team captain. The way he’d watched him change in both small and big ways over the years as his confidence grew and his insecurities shifted.

He had never been more grateful to have been cornered by him at that training camp their freshman year. The way Atsumu had insisted on them being friends, in spite of Kiyoomi’s lack of outward enthusiasm for the idea.

Only Motoya knew just how excited he was every time an email from Atsumu appeared in his inbox, how he couldn’t stop the small smile as he read the long rambling messages. The oversharing about any and everything happening in his life and the questions - both the light and the deep - that encouraged Kiyoomi to open up in return.

Miya Atsumu had stomped into his life demanding a place in it, and Kiyoomi had to share with him how grateful he was to have been given the gift of his friendship and hope that maybe someday, Atsumu could return his feelings.

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu’s voice called out to him from where he’d stopped a few paces away.

Kiyoomi’s heart was immediately off like a rocket, pounding almost painfully hard and fast against his chest.

He took a deep breath, turning towards Atsumu, a determined expression settling on his features, “Miya,” he started.

“Look Omi, you don’t have to say anything,” Atsumu cut him off, a frown touching his lips, his eyes not meeting Kiyoomi’s gaze.

‘ _What_?’ Kiyoomi thought to himself. Atsumu didn’t want his confession... Kiyoomi’s heart tightened in his chest, the button in his palm burning almost as much as the ache building behind his eyes.

Now, he hesitated. Did he push forward anyway? Share what he decided he was going to share even when he knew he was going to be rejected? Knew it was truly hopeless?

The answer was yes.

“Miya, if you’d just let me say what I need to say, I would appreciate it.” Kiyoomi told him, voice steady, even though it felt like his world was crumbling.

“Who told ya?” Atsumu asked, fist clenched at his sides. The heaviness of the furrow in his brow making the frown on his lips all the more apparent.

‘ _What?_ ’ Kiyoomi thought to himself again, even more confused now, “Who told me what? Listen, if you could just let me speak my piece, then we can just be done with it all.”

Atsumu’s frown deepened, his brow tightening further. “Then we can be done— yeah, okay Omi, go ahead then.” Atsumu lifted his head, meeting his gaze. The hopeless look in his eyes confused Kiyoomi. Did Atsumu feel sorry for him, sorry that he was going to turn him down in the end?

Kiyoomi took one more shuddering breath before diving in the deep end.

“You are quite literally one of my favorite people. You are so inspiring and strong and compelling, and you make me want to do more, be better, show up in ways I never wanted to before. Not to say you’re perfect, because you aren’t; you are way too brash, and you push your way into people's lives even without invitation.”

“Even so, I wouldn’t change anything about that. Because of who you are, I got to experience a friendship so rich and rewarding. I wouldn’t have ever thought myself capable of building that kind of a bond. You burrowed your way inside of me - pouring light inside all of the cracks in my armor - filling me up with something so pure I don’t know that I deserve it, and I wanted to thank you.”

Kiyoomi paused to take a quick breath after rushing all of that out, “I love you so much, Atsumu, and while you’ve just made it clear you didn’t wish to hear all of that, I hope you can forgive me for needing to share it with you anyway.”

Kiyoomi finished, extending his right hand, opening it to reveal the button resting in his palm.

Atsumu was staring at him, eyes wide, jaw dropped.

Kiyoomi just waited, palm extended. He would wait however long it took for Atsumu to accept this token of his love, even if he didn’t want it. It might break him too much to leave with this button.

Finally, Atsumu seemed to register everything he said, a look of confusion and wonder spreading over his features, his mouth opening and closing several times as he seemed to be searching for the right words. Probably searching for a way to let him down gently.

“Omi…” Atsumu whispered, his lips quivering before his eyes welled up and tears started steaming down his cheeks.

Kiyoomi’s own eyes widened as he wondered what he should do now. Maybe he had pushed too hard? Said too much? He slowly started to pull his hand back; it seemed the button would be leaving with him after all.

Atsumu’s fingers reached out before he could get too far, his fingers grabbing his wrist, stopping him.

“Wait,” Atsumu’s grip on his hand sturdy. “Wait, I just need a moment. Yer givin’ me whiplash, Omi. I thought ya were gonna reject my confession, not give me one of yer own.”

Kiyoomi blinked, hope swelling in his chest, “Your confession?”

“Yeah, I had a whole speech planned and everything, and look, I had this too.” He reached into his own pocket, pulling out his own button.

Kiyoomi’s breath froze in his chest. His eyes darting from the button being held out to him to the warm brown eyes in front of him.

Shakily, his other hand reached out for that button, the pounding in his chest even more brutal as his heart kicked back into motion.

“I love ya, Kiyoomi. I’ve loved ya for a long time now. I still can’t believe ya love me back.” Atsumu smiled at him, finally grabbing the button Kiyoomi held out for him.

Both of them stood there a moment, tokens in hand, eye locked. Soft smiles on their faces as they settled into what this meant; their feelings were shared.

“Can I kiss ya now?” Atsumu asked, eyebrow quirking up in a way that set Kiyoomi heart racing all over again.

“Yeah, you can kiss me.” He smiled, not sure how he managed to sound so put together when he was filled with chaotic energy at the realization that his feelings were returned.

The way Atsumu stepped into his space settled everything inside of him, attention locked only on the two of them inside this moment. The world around them faded into a fuzzy background hum, and he wouldn’t have cared if anything but the two of them ever existed again.

The warmth that spread through him as their lips connected soothed all his frayed nerves and setted the racing of his heart. This was love returned. It was peace, and it felt like more than he deserved.

Atsumu pulled back, resting their foreheads against each other.

“I love you, Omi.”

“I love you too, Atsumu.”

The way Atsumu’s eyes lit up at Kiyoomi using his name was the best gift. Kiyoomi had no idea what all the future held, but if he was lucky, they’d get to do it all together, and that was all he could hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to come scream at me on twitter about any and all of the HQ boys!!
> 
> here is the [twitter post](https://twitter.com/iareally/status/1362246796303429632?s=21) for this fic


End file.
